


What Did You Say?

by annaivy13



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Self-Insert, reader x Mark, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaivy13/pseuds/annaivy13
Summary: Mark is your partner, and you explore something he's been hiding from you.





	What Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing a gender neutral fic so if anything is wrong/uncomfy/incorrect please let me know and I will correct it as soon as I can! Thanks in advance <3 Also shouts out to all my friends on discord that inspired me to write this <3 :)

Rain pelted lightly on the window, the sky cloudy and grey. It had been a quiet day thus far, Mark had decided to record something calm for once and you were busy cleaning up after preparing lunch. Chica was laying down somewhere else in the house, probably at Mark’s feet. The house was quiet but not in a terrible way, it was calm to just do the dishes and listen to the soft patter of rain in the background.   
Hands gently wrapped around you, starting at your back and circling around to gently hold you around the waist. A small kiss was delivered to your shoulder and Mark rested his chin there.   
“Hi.” He said quietly, looking out at the little droplets of rain on the window.   
“Hi there, already done recording?” You asked, pulling the last cup out of the soapy water and washing it. There were only a few plates and some silverware left in the bottom of the sink.   
“Yeah, I got bored so I think this one is gonna be shorter. Or maybe I’ll try again later.” He answered, kissing up to your neck and nuzzling in his nose.   
“The Markiplier? Bored by a videogame? Psh why don’t you just go play that dumb game that’s like naked girls candy crush? At least that’s semi-interesting.” You chuckled, feeling his hands kneed into your stomach a little.   
“I mean its not very interesting, content is content, its more for shock and reaction value. I have something much more interesting right here.” He chuckled, nuzzling his whole face into your neck. You smiled, shaking your head lightly.   
“Oh you mean the dishes? Cause I think the dirty dishes that need to be finished are the most interesting thing in this room.” You sassed, pushing your backside back into him and wiggling your butt. He grumbled into your neck, pulling you slowly away from the sink and closer to him.  
”So pretty…..so pretty for……” Mark mumbled into your neck. You couldn’t hear all of what he said, but you could have swore he finished his sentence with something you had never heard him say before.   
“Did….what did you just say?” You asked and he pulled away, looking very confused.  
“I called you pretty? Would you like me to call you something different? Or do you not believe me?” He asked in return with a small smile at the end.  
“No no no. You said something at the end of your sentence. What did you say?” You prodded and Mark pulled away slightly.  
“I didn’t say anything, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His hands left your sides and his eyes avoided making eye contact with yours. His hand came up and rubbed at the back of his neck. He was lying to you.   
“Yes you did. Did you…just call yourself daddy?” You turned around and asked him, wiping off your hands on a dish rag. Mark laughed kicking at the ground.  
“No way! I’ve only done that in videos! How ridiculous!” He scoffed and you slowly stepped towards him, and he backed away until he bumped into the countertop opposite.  
“Yes you did. I know what I heard! You called yourself daddy don’t lie!” You laughed, crossing your arms over your chest.   
“So what if I did?” Mark asked quietly, finally making eye contact with you. He seemed nervous and mildly upset about this sudden discovery.  
“I mean I’m not mad at you if that’s what you think. I just wanna know where this came from?” You asked quietly, taking another step closer to him. He made a sort of hnnnnnnnnnng noise inside of his mouth while avoiding eye contact with you again.  
“I don’t know. It just slipped out. Why would I even like that? Can we just forget about it?” He tried to change the topic so that he could avoid telling you what you wanted to hear.   
“I know why you would like it.” You said and his eyes snapped down to look at you. You took another step up to him and placed both your hands on his chest. “You crave control. You have to be in every single step of everything. You still refuse to hire a full time editor because you only want to edit regular videos yourself, even though you don’t have to. You try to control and dominate literally everything, this is just another one.” You finished quietly. His heart was beating so fast you thought it might jump out of his chest at any second.  
“So you don’t think its weird? You don’t find me totally disgusting?” He let out a little chuckle, going back to rubbing the back of his neck again.  
“Nope, you don’t think its gross that I think its kinda hot, do you?” You asked quietly, your index fingers rubbing slow tiny circles into his chest.   
“No.” He replied quickly, his eyes connecting with yours for a moment before darting down to look at your lips. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and you could feel his heart speed up even more.  
“Mmmm okay daddy.” You teased gently. Mark’s hands quickly grabbed onto your wrists and he looked at you with an air of caution.  
“Don’t play games like that y/n.” He warned and you smirked at him.   
“Then lemme play a different game daddy.” You whispered in his ear before quickly dropping to your knees and unzipping his pants, rubbing him and looking up, batting your eyelashes. He nodded a quick yes and you pulled his cock out, already throbbing.   
You gently took him in your mouth, licking all the way up from the base to the tip. A hand carded though your hair as you bobbed up and down slowly, taking your time. He groaned as you sucked in your cheeks, going harder but keeping up the slow pace.   
“Fuck….mmmm….so good for daddy….” Mark groaned from above quietly, the hand in your hair tightening and pulling you off of him. Your cheeks were red as you smiled as his cock sat on your tongue with your mouth hanging open. He sucked in air through his teeth as you playfully licked the tip. He pulled you up off the ground and kissed you hard, your mouths colliding. His tongue invaded your mouth hungrily as both of you quickly made your way down the hallway to the bedroom.   
Your lips separated for only the moments where both of you rid yourselves of your shirts, and Mark gently pushed you down onto the bed. He helped you pull off your jeans, kicking off his own as well as his boxers. He kissed down from your neck, to your chest, and then down your stomach before he looked back up at you. Smirking as he kissed your lower abdomen he winked, causing you to roll your eyes and blush.   
Mark’s hands kneaded into your thighs, pushing them apart and up. His tongue made a slow, wide swipe around your entrance, making you shiver. After a few teasing swipes he explored deeper, pushing into you, only making you squirm with how slow he was being. His hands gripped tight into your hips, holding you still so he could take his sweet time with you. He hit your sensitive spot, making you moan, only spurring him on to do it again, and again, and again. Soon enough you were so close, moaning and panting. He came up for air, smirking and plopping a sloppy kiss onto your cheek.   
“Are you ready for daddy? Hmmm?” His voice was rough as he whispered in your ear, and he was gently pressing himself up against your entrance. You moaned lightly, nodding your head yes and blushing. Mark hissed through his teeth as he pushed in slowly, his breath shaky as he bottomed out inside of you. You groaned as he pulled out before pushing back in again, being very gentle.   
“Mmmmm so tight for me……” Mark groaned, thrusting again. You moaned in response, getting used to how full he made you. Your arms wrapped around him, digging your nails into his back.   
“Only for you daddy…..” You teased, scratching down his back and kissing at his neck. He moaned, giving a hard thrust, making you gasp.   
“Naughty little thing…my naughty little thing…” Smirking, he picked up his pace. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, panting and moaning. Mark held you down, his hands gripping hard at your hips, most likely leaving bruises in the process. He curled around you and you him, your breath intertwining with his. You could feel yourself teetering on the precipice of your climax, everything felt so hot and all your muscles were tight.   
“D-daddy…..please…..” You moaned out, squeezing around him. He huffed in your ear, going harder and keeping the same quick pace. He was slamming into you hard and fast now, his breath shallow.  
“You wanna cum for daddy?” He grunted, you could only shake your head yes in response. “Why don’t you beg for daddy to let you cum.” Teasing, he slowed until his hard thrusts were no longer quick, but slow and frustrating as you fell back down from your high.   
“Please……please fuck me hard……please daddy……” You whined, trying to squeeze tighter around him. Mark groaned, picking up the pace once again. He was relentless and you quickly found your high once again and you crashed into it.   
He followed quickly behind, moaning loud and mumbling incoherent bits of ‘daddy’ ‘so good’ ‘love you’ and other praises. He pulled out of you, curling around you and pulling you into a tight cuddle ball.   
“We have to do that more often. Maybe next time we can do something that you like instead.” Mark chuckled after a few seconds of the both of you catching your breath. You laughed in response, pushing a hand into his hair and playing with it.  
“Whatever you want…daddy.”


End file.
